Latin name of the genus and species being claimed: Humulus lupulus. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98VGXP01xe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hop plant, and more particularly to a new hop plant variety which was asexually reproduced from a hop plant of unknown origin discovered in a cultivated hop field in Toppenish, Wash.
The new variety was first discovered in 1990 in a hop field newly planted with xe2x80x98Libertyxe2x80x99 (unpatented commercial variety) hop plants. The new variety was readily distinguishable from xe2x80x98Liberty,xe2x80x99 and so was monitored and observed during the first growing season. The large number of cones per plant and the unique aroma attracted the attention of the inventors. GLC analysis showed high alpha concentrations in the new variety, comparable to xe2x80x98Galenaxe2x80x99 (unpatented commercial variety) and xe2x80x98Nuggetxe2x80x99 (unpatented commercial variety) and significantly higher than xe2x80x98Liberty.xe2x80x99 Additionally, unlike xe2x80x98Liberty,xe2x80x99 the new variety was found to contain farnesene in the oil. The physical and chemical characteristics of the new variety were determined to be unlike those of any other known hop variety.
Based on the favorable analysis of the cones of the parent plant, soft wood cuttings were propagated for planting in 1991 in Toppenish, Wash. The new variety has been stably reproduced over successive generations.